


all what love breeds (including terrible ideas)

by MemeKonYA



Series: A lifetime of us [7]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Earth-721, Earth-A, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKonYA/pseuds/MemeKonYA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You <i>registered</i>? You joined the <i>army</i> under <i>our</i> names?!” Teddy sounds gruff and disbelieving and pissed <i>right off</i> and Billy gets it so much.</p><p>“We’re in the <i>Initiative</i>? What idiot thought <i>that</i> was a good idea?” Billy adds, because he can’t not.</p><p>“I don’t get--” Alpha Billy starts, looking a little flushed, but determined.</p><p>“<i>Of course you don’t</i>,” Teddy interrupts, and Billy puts a hand on Teddy’s thigh, the closest part of him in reaching distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all what love breeds (including terrible ideas)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Eyes'

Alpha Billy keeps shrinking into himself and then curling his lips in a sneer and squaring his shoulders at Teddy at irregular intervals, and Billy isn’t seriously scared that he’ll pick up a fight with a guy that’s currently at least three times his size, or that Teddy would actually pick up the gauntlet if it were thrown, but Alpha Teddy keeps looking more and more like a caged animal, glaring at Teddy and then looking at Billy and softening for a second before frowning, and then getting a dip between his eyebrows that Billy has learned to read as guilt. He only ever calms down when Alpha Billy puts a hand on his shoulder, or talks to him, stumbles over words that are at times contrite and at times pissed, and at times just _lost_. Only then can Billy see the hulking figure that he knows like his own crumble in something akin to minimal relaxation.

Billy bites his lips a lot and groans, and tries to not just step over to his Alpha self and _shake him_.

He can tell Teddy’s already scarce patience is running out when Alpha Teddy (who’s both hunched and folding into himself in a serious mope, and still staying cautiously between them and Alpha Billy at all times, shifting his position subtly now and then to remain a solid wall) admits on a grunt that they might’ve done something dumb.

Billy lets himself plop dramatically into a chair, making it squeak loudly when it budges a little against the linoleum floor. Alpha Billy throws a judging glare his way, and he can almost _hear_ him thinking about what bubbe would say about his manners. He also doesn’t care, currently. He just puts his hands on his face and lets himself groan long and dramatic and noisy, because if any situation ever deserved that it’s this one.

“You _registered_ ? You joined the _army_ under _our_ names?!” Teddy sounds gruff and disbelieving and pissed _right off_ and Billy gets it so much.

“We’re in the _Initiative_ ? What idiot thought _that_ was a good idea?” Billy adds, because he can’t not.

“I don’t get--” Alpha Billy starts, looking a little flushed, but determined.

“ _Of course you don’t_ ,” Teddy interrupts, and Billy puts a hand on Teddy’s thigh, the closest part of him in reaching distance.

Alpha Teddy gets on his feet before Teddy’s even done speaking, and he’s hissing _don’t talk to him like that_ and Alpha Billy’s almost falling over himself trying to get to him, and Billy can already see this ending even worse than it’ll necessary have to, so he focuses and chants _iwanttokeepthemapart_ a couple of times under his breath and then there’s indignant noises from everyone else in the room (and a particularly cross _Bee_ from his own Teddy that has him shooting him a tiny, chagrined smile) as they get trapped inside blue balls of light, as away from each other as they can be in their cubicle.

“Tee, maybe we should explain?”

Teddy inhales loudly, his jaw tightening, and his looks scream _we don’t owe them any explanations_ , and maybe he’s right, maybe they don’t, but Billy is a sentimental fool and these kids could’ve easily been themselves, _are_ themselves in some weird, bizarre way Billy doesn’t want to start thinking of because it makes his head hurt.

Teddy ends up crossing his arms and giving him a jerky nod.

He looks like he’s downright sulking about compromising, but when Billy lets him out of his bubble, he just drags a chair next to his and sits down on it and waits for Billy to decide how to deal with this, and Billy is so in love with him, it isn’t fair. He has to lean into his space, dragging him down with a hand on his neck, and kiss him lightly, a quick peck that’s a _thank you_ , and an _I love you_ , and a _maybe let’s not get into a fight in a building filled with attorneys?_

And okay, that one might not be as clear, but as Teddy leans into the touch and sighs kind of dejectedly, Billy can swear he gets it.

A crashing sound startles them apart, and when Billy turns around with a frown to locate the source of the noise, he finds his Alpha self kneeling on the floor by a broken mug, face obscured by hair and helmet. He knows himself enough to notice the red hue to the tips of his ears, and the way his hands are shaking as he tries to pick the mug’s remains up.

Alpha Teddy is looking at them with an expression that Billy recognizes from his and Teddy’s early days as Young Avengers, when they avoided each other’s gaze and still got caught staring and lost their breath at each other so often that Eli would yell at them.  
  
Teddy snorts next to him, mutters out an _oh wow_.

Billy elbows him and then helps Alpha Billy clean the mess up with a spell.

Alpha Billy looks up at him as his magic works and his eyes are wide and full of what Billy recognizes as admiration; he knows that’s the way he used to look at Cap, at the Scarlet Witch, way before when they were mere concepts in his mind, as distant and removed from his reality as possible.

Billy wants to smack the kid’s forehead. Really? _Really?_

Out of all the things he could actually be impressed about, all the things he could actually be in awe about here in this universe with freaking _magic_ , of course he chooses to be blown away by the fact that Billy has scored Teddy. The most perfect boy to ever grace the Earth.

That… That actually really sounds astoundingly like him, honestly, and it’s so embarrassing that he has to swallow down the urge to cover his face and groan.  

“Explanations, yes,” he blurts out, standing up and nearly tripping over his own feet, and his boyfriend _snorts_ at him.

  


“Embarrassing,” he tells Teddy once they are on their way back from dealing with the Alphas, Billy comfortable on Teddy’s arms as Teddy flies them home (even when Billy is perfectly capable of flying himself home on his own). “It was so embarrassing.“

“At least yours didn’t keep glaring holes at you.”

Billy wants to say _yours was cute_ , but it’s just an excuse to flirt shamelessly with his boyfriend, and under the current situation it might even be kind of weird so he keeps it in.

“It was cute, though,” Teddy says then, and it sounds so fond that Billy feels the urge to look up, to catch him making one of those expressions that stretch his lips and makes his eyes look kind and big and shiny, face lit up and so so bad for Billy’s heart. “The way they kept stealing glances at each other.”

Billy hums.

“Think they’re gonna make it now that they’ve met us?”

Teddy’s arms tighten around him, like a ring of safety and love and mushy things that get to Billy’s head.

“I think anything else is impossible. I honestly can’t picture a universe where some version of me isn’t with some version of you.”

Billy could reply a million things to that, could go a million ways, but all he can do is hold tighter onto Teddy and mutter a quiet _yeah, same_ that gets a little lost amidst the wind and the noises from below, life going on as it always has.

  


(“Wait,” Billy gasps later that night, rolling over in bed to put his hands on Teddy’s chest and balance himself precariously there, “ _you_ aren’t a mutant.”

Teddy gasps at him, loud and over the top as he widens his blue eyes, and Billy rolls his eyes at him.

“Yeah, yeah, just listen to me, okay?”

Teddy is still smirking at him and the only reason Billy doesn’t swat at him playfully is because he’s using both hands to hold himself more or less steady above him.

“ _You_ are an intergalactic prince. So there’s no way you aren’t exactly the same in that other world, right?”

“Oh, you’re right.” Teddy blinked a couple of times, “then why…?”

Billy watched him as he went quiet and then flushed for a few seconds before covering it up unconsciously, letting out a soft _oh_.

“Your Alpha counterpart followed mine across _dimensions_ , and they weren’t even dating yet,” he couldn’t help but tease, “Teddy Altman you’re a sap in every single world, aren’t you?”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Teddy replied, a little mortified and covering his face with one hand.

Billy nuzzled a wide, warm knuckle with his nose, and when Teddy gave up trying to hide his embarrassment they shared a soft kiss.)

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come and hang out with me on tumblr!](http://memekon.tumblr.com)


End file.
